pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Carrow Wiki
Name: Pandora Carrow Birthday: May 1, 1981 House: Slytherin Hashtags: #pandoracarrow #DEstudents #partyintheshack Pandora was born to Alecto Carrow and Corban Yaxley. She was raised closely by her parents and other Death Eaters to believe the pure-blood line was superior. However, as she met new people she realized that blood didn’t matter. She became quiet mostly interacting with only a few students, however, never really finding friends. She was given the dark mark in her 3rd year after Alecto convinced Bellatrix Lestrange. During the summers she was forced by her parents to go to meetings and assist when asked. She would go on to help in tortures and murders and when there were children of victims, she would have to lock them in a room and modify their memories. When she refused to do what her parents said, Alecto would use the Imperius curse on her. In her fourth year, 1995, she met Sirena Snape. Together they started a club called “DE students” which other children of Death Eaters joined. They worked together to try and remove the Dark Mark from those who had it. Sirena and Pandora created a potion that would silence the Dark mark. Little would they know this would bring horrible events onto everyone who took it. They were all punished individually when they didn’t answer their call. Pandora was punished by being secluded from her friends for a month during the summer unable to send owls or leave a house on a mountain. She would get food from Alecto every week. When Yaxley took her to Diagon Alley she ran into Sirena and hid from her parents at the Snape house. During this time they also worked on plans to overthrow Lord Voldemort from within. They held meetings in the Shrieking Shack. Her and Sirena decided to become Animgus’s and kept their forms a secret. Pandora was a golden eagle. They decided to take a page from the Marauders book and have nicknames so they could communicate openly. Pandora’s nickname was Talons. Also, during her fourth year, she started seeing Draco Malfoy who was a year above her. She ran off with him, Bellatrix and Snape after Dumbledore’s death. She didn’t want to leave him alone with other Death Eaters. In her sixth year the Battle of Hogwarts happened. She ran into Alecto while she was trying to help Sirena get to other DE student members to use their plans. Alecto used the Imperius curse on her so she would join the other Death Eaters and fight her friends. The curse was broken in the middle of the fight and during the break she went to find her friends. After the battle she had to return to Hogwarts as both her parents were either on the run or dead. Her and Sirena remained great friends and Pandora would leave the castle twice a week in the middle of the night to meet with Sirena after graduation. Important articles File:Placeholder |A page about your topic|link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder |A Main Character|link=A Main Character File:Placeholder |The First Episode|link=The First Episode File:Placeholder |An Important Location|link=An Important Location File:Placeholder |A Key Event|link=A Key Event File:Placeholder |A Crucial Item|link=A Crucial Item Screen_Shot_2013-09-30_at_8.00.40_PM.png|DE Students Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse